


Home

by JPeterson



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPeterson/pseuds/JPeterson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why that color, though?" <br/>"Really, Elsa? Do you ever look in the mirror?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt response to:  
> Modern AU: Anna put in the white/blonde streak as a sign that she belongs to Elsa. Takes Elsa awhile to actually get it.

" _Why a blonde streak?"_

" _I like the color."_

xXxXx

Elsa was quite content to pull Anna's peacefully snoozing form a little closer as she slowly emerged from sleep herself, and lazily let the waking world intrude. First, of course, was touch – the warmth of Anna's body in her arms, the soft cotton of her night shirt, the hand that clasped her own, and the gentle dip of the mattress beneath them. Next was smell, which gathered up the familiar scents of Anna's skin, her fruit-tinged shampoo and just the general, all-around smell of  _home_ that let Elsa know that they were currently in her apartment, and not Anna's. Sound was next in line, and she hummed softly as she nuzzled the back of Anna's head and listened to the soft, steady breathing that made a smooth back move slowly against her own chest, and heard the halfway muffled birdsong from outside the windows. Taste came fourth, and was introduced by the way the skin on the back of Anna's neck felt against her lips when she kissed it. Last but not least came vision, and Elsa's eyes opened halfway to a curtain of fiery copper. It was burnished further by the single strip of sunlight that a lone, stubborn blind was failing to keep out, but Elsa just grinned sleepily and burrowed back against Anna's warmth with a contented sigh.

Sunday.

The peace lasted for several moments, and she'd almost dropped back off to sleep entirely when a thought – or rather a memory – struck her and her eyes snapped open.

Sunday meant that yesterday had been Saturday. Saturday meant that Anna had  _moved in_. Permanently. No more weekend sleepovers and driving back and forth – no more wondering what anyone had left where, or who needed to bring what. No more Sunday evening goodbyes or weekday 'I can't sleep' calls or 'is it Friday yet' pouts. Ever.

Elsa almost started crying.

xXxXx

" _You dyed your hair because you're moving in?"_

" _I dyed_ ** _part_** _of my hair. Some cultures cut theirs to show loss, y'know."_

" _Uh-huh. And which one uses bleach?"_

" _Duh - the Anna tribe."_

" _Oh, God."_

" _Cold feet yet? More than usual, I mean."_

" _Brat."_

" _Nyaaah."_

xXxXx

"Honey, I'm hoooome!" Anna sang as the door clicked shut behind her, and Elsa shook her head when she heard her laughing even from the next room. "Man, that's never gonna get old."

"Maybe give it more than a week before making such a bold statement," Elsa called out teasingly without taking her eyes off what she was doing – sharp blades and all. "I think in a month or so, you might have at least stopped saying it after taking out the trash."

"Ye of little faith and analytical ability." The voice was much closer now, and there were familiar arms slipping around her waist from behind as Anna stepped up and peered over her shoulder. "Oo, yum. Nice, healthy fish."

"Uh huh." Elsa turned her head enough to kiss one freckled cheek. "Stuffed with crab meat and covered in parmesan, but life's all about compromises, right?"

"Right," Anna snickered, and Elsa rolled her eyes fondly when she felt a light pat to her rear. "I'll start peeling."

"You do that, Stripes."

xXxXx

" _What? You don't like it?"_

" _I didn't say that. It's just different, that's all. It certainly stands out."_

" _Well, yeah. That was kind of the point."_

" _Why that color, though?"_

" _Really, Elsa? Do you ever look in the mirror?"_

" _…_ _several times a day, yes. Why? Do I not look like I do?"_

" _Hoboy. Okay, if I take my streak and then this bit of your hair… See?"_

" _Ah. It fits."_

" _Yup. And so… I sits."_

" _Anna! This thing isn't made for two people!"_

" _Does that mean water pistols at high noon?"_

xXxXx

Elsa closed the front door behind her, and let her jacket slip from her shoulders with a sigh. "Marco!"

"Polo!" came the reply from the general direction of the living room, and she kicked off her shoes before following it and smiled when she turned a corner to see Anna kneeling on the couch with her arms folded atop its back. "Hey, gorgeous."

"Hey." She ducked down to meet the waiting lips with a smile, and felt fingers slip over her cheek in a warm caress that still managed to give her goosebumps. "I'm sorry I'm so late."

"Ah-ah-ah." There was a single fingertip pressing against her lips before she could start a fresh sentence, and then she was being tugged around to the front of the couch and pulled to a seat in it. "None of that, okay? You usually get home earlier than me anyway, so it's not gonna kill me to do the stuff you take care of when your day goes boom. Alright?"

"Well, when you put it that way." Elsa let herself sink into the padded cushions with a chuckle, and all but purred when a well-known form curled into her side. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

"Mm, careful – I might take you up on that," she murmured, and smiled at the stuck-out tongue she got in reply as she slipped an arm around Anna's waist. Then she blinked, and cocked her head. "Did you have the streak redone?"

"Huh?" Anna blinked, and turned back from how she'd been craning her head around to peer into the kitchen. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you said you dyed it because you were moving in."

"When did I say that?" Anna questioned with a tilt of her head, and then smirked when Elsa frowned. "No, what members of the Anna tribe do—" The smirk became a grin when Elsa rolled her eyes. "— is take on some characteristic of their mate."

"Aha." She placed a kiss to the hand that was palming her cheek. "So the streak isn't going anywhere, I take it?"

"Nooo," Anna drawled, and Elsa clasped her hips on instinct when the redhead straddled her lap and let her arms loosely encircle her shoulders. "Because I got it –  _have it_ – so that every time I look in the mirror—" Warm lips brushed her forehead. "— or wash my hair—" A kiss to the tip of her nose. "— or brush it—" Cheekbone. "— I'm reminded—" Jaw, and Elsa drew in an unsteady breath when Anna pressed closer. "— that I—" Chin, and there were fingers slipping into her hair. "— belong—" Just a breath now, against her mouth. "— to you."

"I see." The look in those pale eyes was washing away her fatigue with remarkable efficiency, and when Elsa slipped her fingers under soft fabric and onto softer skin, she chuckled at the sharp breath she got in reply. "Does that mean I should have a red streak done, since I belong to you?"

"Nuh-uh." She could feel Anna smile when their lips brushed, and there were nimble fingers deftly undoing the buttons lining the center of her torso. "That's cheating. You have to find your own thing."

Elsa rose up enough that their lips met more firmly, and shivered when silk slid over bare skin as warm hands pushed her shirt back. "We're gonna burn dinner," she murmured into the soft skin where Anna's neck met her shoulder – mostly because she felt that one of them needed to mention that.

"Well, shucks." Anna's voice was decidedly breathy, and Elsa could feel her back warping when she slid a slow touch up the front of a flat, freckled stomach. "Guess we're gonna have to skip straight to dessert."


End file.
